


boy problems, who's got 'em? (i've got 'em too)

by Stem Azani (mushroombiome)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Social Media, gay shit, really gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombiome/pseuds/Stem%20Azani
Summary: pauseunpause: listen matthewpauseunpause: 1) he has an undercutpauseunpause: 2) he bleaches his hair to dye it redpauseunpause: 3) 89% of his wardrobe is all flannelpauseunpause: 4) he owns catspauseunpause: there’s no way chad’s straightsevadus: so you’re telling me chad’s a lesbian





	1. 2014

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write!
> 
> also, this might be OOC because i catered the group chat to how i would usually write online and in texts. also i tried really hard to fit the chevadus timeline but damn it's hard to piece vlogs together u feel??
> 
> shout out to the group chat, thank you sm for making my days so much better :')

******guude → aurey and her beautiful boys**

**guude added sevadus**

**sevadus** : whoa

 **pauseunpause** : new phone who dis

 **sevadus** : um?

 **pauseunpause** : sorry who are you?

 **sevadus** : i literally just joined mindcrack and this is the welcome i get?

 **pauseunpause** : did someone add a ghost in the group chat?

 **sevadus** : wtf

 **omgchad** : Lol

 **pauseunpause** : chad do you hear some sort of voice in this group chat

 **sevadus** : WAIT CHAD’S NOT EVEN IN MINDCRACK WHAT’S HE DOING HERE

 **omgchad** : umm it’s because i’m literally the best?

 **pauseunpause** : who are you talking to chad, do you know this ghost?

 **sevadus** : bye i’m leaving mindcrack

 **guude** : ANYWAYS

 **guude** : Sevadus welcome to the sacred Mindcrack group chat!

 **omgchad** : not really sacred with pyro’s memes

 **pyro** : excuse you, my memes bless this group chat

 **pyro** :   
┏┓

┃┃╱╲ in this

┃╱╱╲╲ group chat

╱╱╭╮╲╲ we

▔▏┗┛▕▔ praise

╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲

     T H E  M E M E S

╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲

▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

 

 **omgchad** : see sevadus

 **omgchad** : leave while you can

 **omgchad** : i’m the professional opinion here

 **omgchad** : i’m the outside perspective

 **guude** : NO THERE WILL NOT BE LEAVING OF ANY MINDCRACK CHARACTER

 **guude** : let’s be nice to our new mindcrack member shall we

 **pyro** : :3

 **arkas** : :333

 **pause** : wow that was simultaneous

 **arkas** : :3c

 **sevadus** : bye arkas

 **arkas** : 3:

 **mcgamer** : well anyways welcome to mindcrack sevadus!

 **adlingtont** : :DDD welcome!

 **millbee** : i love you Matthew

 **sevadus** : at least some people care

 **pauseunpause** : :-)

 **sethbling** : Oh, just wait until the hazing, Sev

 **sevadus** : WTF SETH YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE GUY

 **sethbling** : Lol what

 **aureylian** : LMAOOOOOOO

 **aureylian** : also hi sevadus ily!

 **sevadus** : :D

 **sevadus** : at least erin loves me :(

 **coestar** : I dunno man, I feel Erin is secretly a devil in disguise

 **aureylian** : COE NO

 **aureylian** : SEV ISN’T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT UNTIL A FEW MONTHS INTO MINDCRACK

 **sevadus** : IS NOTHING SACRED

 **omgchad** : i am

 **sevadus** : actually millbee and ads are because they love me the most

 **adlingtont** : :)

 **pauseunpause** : OH I SEE HOW IT IS

 **pauseunpause** : CREATING DRAMA IN THE MINDCRACK GROUP CHAT I SEE

 **nebris** : everyone stop fighting i’m scared :(

 **aureylian** : drama is over… nobody ever wants to see nebris sad

 **nebris** : nobody ever wants to see me sad :(

 **pauseunpause** : he’s right

 **pauseunpause** : nebris singlehandedly solved world peace

 **nebris** : hell yeah i did

 **nebris** : anyways welcome to mindcrack sev

 **millbee** : we’re just a bunch of fun and lovable losers

 **pyro** : true

 **sevadus** : i’m so glad :’)

* * *

**omgchad → aurey and her beautiful boys (except pyro)**

**omgchad sent a photo**

**pauseunpause** : HAWT

 **pyro** : hot diggity damn chud

 **pyro** : wanna date

 **pyro** : hey lil mama lemme whisper in ya ear

 **aureylian** : DAMMMN CHAD

 **aureylian** : WHAT A HAIRCUT

 **aureylian** : the undercut works so well with you!

 **omgchad** : thanks guys :’)

 **pauseunpause** : literally you’re gonna get all the girls

 **pauseunpause** : and the guys

 **pauseunpause** : chad you’re such an ethereal red-haired human being

 **pauseunpause** : you’re gonna make every straight guy question their sexuality

 **aureylian** : alex why are you so extra

 **pauseunpause** : EXCUSE YOU i want to show my friend chad how beautiful he is

 **aureylian** : is your sexuality shaken alex

 **pauseunpause** : i’ve been bi for the longest time so not really

 **pauseunpause** : maybe i’ll become a little gayer after this ordeal

 **omgchad** : Omg

 **omgchad** : you’re too nice to me

 **aureylian** : lol ily alex

 **pauseunpause** : ily all

 **aureylian** : seriously chad that looks so great

 **aureylian** : any girl or guy would be lucky to have you chad

 **aureylian** : not just in looks but in personality

 **pauseunpause** : you’re so sappy i’m crying right now as i type this

 **aureylian** : i know :)

 **omgchad** : <3 <3 <3

* * *

**sevadus → pauseunpause**

**sevadus** : when the fuck did chad get that haircut

 **pauseunpause** : literally a day ago

 **pauseunpause** : did you not see the picture he sent

 **sevadus** : no because i was working and the mindcrack group chat goes at 100 messages per second

 **pauseunpause** : well he posted a photo and everyone loved it

**pauseunpause sent a photo**

**sevadus** : I SAW THE PHOTO ALREADY I ASKED YOU ABOUT IT

 **pauseunpause** : you are so reactive rn

 **pauseunpause** : whenever you’re reactive like this you’re either angry or trying to avoid any other emotion

 **sevadus** : i don’t know what you’re talking about

 **pauseupause** : denial is not just a river in egypt

 **sevadus** : shut the fuck up

 **sevadus** : i’m leaving before you figure it out

 **pauseunpause** : figure what out

 **pauseunpause** : sev

 **pauseunpause** : sevadus

 **pauseunpause** : sevadus

 **pauseunpause** : mATTHEW

 **pauseunpause** i’m going to figure this out one way or another

* * *

**pauseunpause → sevadus**

**pauseunpause** : okay i think i figured it out

 **pauseunpause** : i saw you liking my tweets earlier so i know you’re online

 **pauseunpause** : whether you reply or not won’t stop me from trying to decipher out your messages from last week

 **pauseunpause** : now

 **pauseunpause** : i’ve known you for a long time, matthew

 **pauseunpause** : and you seem to have only two emotions:

 **pauseunpause** : anger

 **pauseunpause** : and Gay

 **pauseunpause** : and honestly? your anger is a by-product of your gay feelings

 **pauseunpause** : thus concludes my observations

 **pauseunpause** : sevadus

 **pauseunpause** : You Have Gay Feelings For Chad

 **sevadus** : god did you really have to send a million messages like that instead of writing it out in a paragraph

 **pauseunpause** : you’re avoiding the topic which means it’s true (also you’re such a hypocrite you do the exact same thing you fucker)

 **sevadus** : uGH

 **sevadus** : i think chad is just super cute okay? i don’t know if i like him because frankly i don’t know him that well yet

 **sevadus** : we just met a few months ago

 **pauseunpause** : i’m so proud of you for opening up like that to me

 **sevadus** : i was bullied into submission

 **pauseunpause** : :)

 **sevadus** : this is homophobia in the works

 **sevadus** : i’m a gay guy trying to make it through this cold heteronormative world. i can’t help but notice how cute other guys are

 **pauseunpause** : aww

 **pauseunpause:** it’s okay

 **pauseunpause** : you’re secret is safe with me

 **pauseunpause** : honestly i feel like that undercut shook everyone’s sexuality right to their cores

 **pauseunpause** : the europeans were talking about how good it looked last night while we were all asleep

 **pauseunpause** : so is it just a physical crush or do you think you’re gonna start like-liking him

 **sevadus** : what kinda middle school bullshit

 **pauseunpause** : just answer the damn question matthew

 **sevadus** : i dunno? he’s super cute but he’s also really loud and honestly a mess

 **sevadus** : i mean he gets shit done but i don’t know how i feel about how he approaches work

 **pauseunpause** : makes sense

 **pauseunpause** : you’re the most anal person i know when it comes to working

 **pauseunpause** : you’re anal and like anal. it’s consistent

 **sevadus** : ALEX JESUS

 **pauseunpause** : ANYWAYS :)

 **pauseunpause** : you guys haven’t really talked much

 **pauseunpause** : despite my constant bickering and teasing

 **pauseunpause** : you know you’re allowed to vent or tell me anything yeah?

 **pauseunpause** : and i can help you out however you want if this thing for chad develops into something more

 **pauseunpause** : i’m here for you

 **sevadus** : that’s so gay of you :’)

 **pauseunpause** : <3

* * *

**omgchad → sevadus**

**omgchad** : Sevadus I Have An Important Thing To Tell You It is Super Secret And Confidential

 **sevadus** : is it so important that you have to capitalize every word in the sentence

 **omgchad** : Matthew!! I Have Entrusted You With THis Information Please Cooperate

 **sevadus** : omg chad what is it

 **sevadus** : see what i did there

 **sevadus** : it’s your name

 **omgchad** : ok i’ll give you brownie points for that

 **omgchad** : ANYWAYS

 **omgchad** : the other day guude bestowed upon me the the Most Beautiful Blessing

 **sevadus** : you wrote “the” twice

 **omgchad** : that’s it

 **omgchad** : i’m logging out

 **sevadus** : you love me too much to log out after i gave you those 16 diamonds :/

 **omgchad** : i guess ur right :///

 **omgchad** : anyways

 **omgchad** : i’m officially gonna be a part of mindcrack!

 **sevadus** : oh dude!! congrats!

 **sevadus** : welcome

 **sevadus** : are you planning to do something big for your entrance

 **sevadus** : or are you planning to just announce it like me. be lowkey

 **omgchad** : that’s what i wanted to ask you

 **omgchad** : what do you think

 **sevadus** : imo you’ve been such a huge part of mindcrack even though you’re not a member

 **sevadus** : i would do something dramatic to hype up mindcrack and also everyone else

 **omgchad** : that’s what i thought too

 **omgchad** : maybe troll the mindcrack members for a bit y’know?

 **sevadus** : since it’s october you should do something halloween related

 **omgchad** : omg

 **omgchad** : SEVADUS YOU’RE A LITERAL GENIUS

 **sevadus** : i know :)

 **omgchad** : do you mind me talking about this with you?

 **omgchad** : you’re pretty new to mindcrack so we have that in common and i think you have great ideas

 **omgchad** : so i wanted to ask :)

 **sevadus** : aw, thank you! i don’t mind helping out

 **omgchad** : yeah because i need to figure out what to do now

 **omgchad** : we can brainstorm together

 **omgchad** : if you want?

 **sevadus** : are you kidding me? i _want_ to be a part of this

 **sevadus** : if it gives me a chance to troll the other mindcrackers, count me the fuck in

 **omgchad** : Yay!! :)

* * *

**pyro → pyro is a bottom**

**pyro** : what the hell

 **pyro** : who

 **pauseunpause** : idk man :/

 **pyro** : pause

 **pauseunpause** : pyro

 **W92Baj** : We all know that Pyro is also a twink

**pauseunpause renamed the chat “pyro is a bottom and also a twink”**

**guude** : omg enough

 **guude** : how are we supposed to be a respected group of gamers if we keep changing the group chat name

 **pyro** : papa guude layin down the law

 **pauseunpause** : sorry daddy :(

 **aureylian** : LORD

 **guude** : maybe i will consider firing people out of mindcrack

 **guude** : also where’s chad and matt? they’re supposed to be here to talk about PAX South

 **aureylian** : chad messaged me saying that he had to call sev about something

 **aureylian** : but that was four hours ago

 **pauseunpause** : there’s no way chad and sev have been talking for four hours

 **pauseunpause** : sevadus is a robot that has to work every minute of every single day

 **aureylian** : well, no responses from either of them

 **guude** : keep bothering them, we’ve been needing to talk about PAX South for the longest time. i’m not rescheduling for nothin

~

**aureylian → Where In The World Is Chad and Matthew, a New York Times Bestselling Novel by Erin Wayne and Alex Edgar**

**aureylian added pauseunpause, omgchad and sevadus**

**pauseunpause** : where are you fuckers

 **pauseunpause** : we’re supposed to be talking about PAX South

 **pauseunpause** : we planned this meeting weeks in advance

 **pauseunpause** : this is the only time where everyone who is going is free now and do you realize how hard it is to schedule meetings where everyone’s free

 **sevadus** : OH SHIT

 **aureylian** : wait were you still talking since the last time chad texted me

 **omgchad** : um

 **aureylian** : THAT WAS FOUR HOURS AGO

 **pauseunpause** : i cannot believe you guys

 **pauseunpause** : get your asses in the group chat

 **sevadus** : “pyro is a bottom and a twink”?

 **sevadus** : do we really want to join this group chat

 **pauseunpause** : is it not true

 **omgchad** : it is pretty accurate to say the least

 **aureylian** : good lord you guys JUST GO

* * *

**pauseunpause → sevadus**

**pauseunpause** : care to explain yourself

 **sevadus** : there’s nothing to explain

 **pauseunpause** : okay, mr. “i’m gonna spend 4 hours talking to a boy i find cute”

 **sevadus** : he came to ME for advice!

 **sevadus** : and then we ended up talking about other things

 **sevadus** : and then i found out that he also likes house of cards

 **sevadus** : and star wars

 **sevadus** : and then we ended up facetiming and he showed me his cats

 **pauseunpause** : matt you hate cats

 **sevadus** : i know

 **sevadus** : but he told me his white cat is a lesbian

 **sevadus** : I CAN HEAR YOU JUDGING ME SHUT UP

 **pauseunpause** : so this is love

 **sevadus** : NOPE

 **sevadus** : i guess we’ll see if it's a crush during PAX south when we meet up i guess?

 **sevadus** : i wanna be his friend first

 **pauseunpause** : are you really friends with anyone ever

 **sevadus** : pause you’re my friend wtf

 **pauseunpause** : with the way you treat me

 **sevadus** : i’m reconsidering it now

 **pauseunpause** : UGH

 **pauseunpause** : lmao jk

 **pauseunpause** : i hope it works out for you guys

 **pauseunpause** : you guys would be pretty cute now that i think about it

 **pauseunpause** : chad is so carefree and cute and literal ray of sunlight

 **pauseunpause** : and you’re so focused and determined and angry and gay

 **pauseunpause** : you’re less of sunshine and more like a bullet ready fuck things up

 **pauseunpause** : opposites attract!!

 **pauseunpause** : WOW SO CUTE

 **sevadus** : wtf i’m a complete ray of sunshine you asshole

 **pauseunpause** : :)

 **sevadus** : anyways stop making me feel hopeful i’m supposed to be cynical

 **pauseunpause** : you’re such a secret hopeless romantic, you’re not fooling me

 **sevadus** : shut up

 **sevadus** : this conversation is over

 **sevadus** : i somewhat appreciate you as a friend

 **pauseunpause** : i guess that’s fine

 **pauseunpause** : wait cella is a lesbian

 **sevadus** : apparently

 **pauseunpause** : what makes waffles then

 **pauseunpause** : please tell me she’s bi and dating cella

 **sevadus** : i’ll bring it up the next time we talk

 **pauseunpause** : the next time huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **sevadus** : shut up

 **pauseunpause** : i can literally feel you blushing all the way from hawaii and that’s so gay

 **sevadus** : i hate you

 **pauseunpause** : aw i love you too


	2. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sevadus: look i know my ass is fascinating but i dont see how this is relevant to anything
> 
> pauseunpause: lemme put this straight
> 
> pauseunpause: IT’S NOT
> 
> sevadus: are you fucking forreal right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's so many links in this one i hope ao3's okay with that
> 
> there were so many chevadus things in 2015 i tried to put in as much as i could but sorry if i missed anything!!

_**Boston, PAX South** _

******Chad Johnson** **→** **Erin Wayne**

**CJ:** Where’s the best dessert place in Boston

**EW** : Um

**EW** : Chad I’m not even at PAX South why are you asking me this

**CJ** : Matt told me to text you

**CJ** : You seem like the person who knows where all the good candy stores are

**EW** : Yeah, I _totally_  have knowledge of every sweet shop in the country

**CJ** : Pretty much?

**Chad Johnson added Matt Zagursky to the conversation**

**MZ** : ERIN SOS WE’RE IN DISTRESS

**MZ** : WE’RE COLD AND WE JUST WANT CANDY BUT WE DON’T KNOW WHERE WE ARE

**MZ** : WE’RE LOST IN BOSTON

**EW** : Oh my lord who let you two children wander around the city alone?

**EW** : Also why aren’t you texting someone like Jason or Jeff or Alex

**MZ** : Idk you seem really trustworthy

**EW** : Awwwww, thank you 

**EW** : But still, find your own damn candy shop

**MZ** : ERIN CMON

**EW** : You guys have smart phones! Go on Yelp or something

**CJ** : :( :( :( :(

**Erin Wayne added Alex Edgar to this conversation.**

**EW** : Alex, Chad and Matt are lost and cold in Boston all because they just wanted candy

**AE** : Are you guys fucking kidding me

**MZ** : ERIN YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING TATTLETALE 

**AE** : Do we have to send out a rescue boat for your asses

**MZ** : We’re fine!!!!!!!!!!!

**AE** : Yeah, sure

**MZ** : You know what this group chat is cancelled

**MZ** : Chad and I can find candy on our own

**EW** : So why did you create this group chat then

**MZ** : WE WERE TRYING TO GET THE LOVE AND SUPPORT OF OUR CLOSEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL FRIEND

**EW** : Flattering, but y’all are adults #bye

**AE** : Are you telling me I’m not flattering or beautiful?

**AE** : I’m hurt!!!!!!!!

**MZ** : No because you’re being mean to us

**MZ** : We’re leaving bye

**AE** : Please for the love of god don’t die

**AE** : What would our fans think now that we’ve killed off our two newest members?

**CJ** : You guys would finally be exposed of the terrible people you are. The Mindcrack Murderers. You murder fun

**AE** : Okay. I’m officially leaving. Go find your damn candy

**MZ** : We’re big boys now, we don’t need you >:((

**AE** : If you say so

**MZ** : That’s it our friendship is cancelled

* * *

**Matt Zagursky** **→** **PAX South 2015**

**Matt Zagursky sent a photo**

**MZ** : Johnny’s cupcakes wasn’t a candy shop :/

**AE** : Oh my fucking god

**Jason** : Jesus Christ 

**Jason** : Get back to the crackhouse

**AE** : Are those weed memorabilia???

**MZ** : Why would we go back to the crack house now that we’re addicted to weed

**MZ** : We’ve moved on from crack now

**AE** : You can’t get addicted to weed

**MZ** : I know that smh

**Jason** :  [ http://yelp.com/biz/lulus-sweet-shoppe-boston ](http://yelp.com/biz/lulus-sweet-shoppe-boston)

**Jason** : Here so you won’t be heading back at like 1am half dead because you couldnt find a candy shop

**MZ** : Jason we love you so much

**MZ** : ^This is Chad speaking

**MZ** : Do you guys want anything

**Jason** : Everyone says no because we ate and couldn’t wait for your guys’ slow asses

**MZ** : HEY! Our asses might be slow but at least they’re fine as hell

**MZ** : This is Matt speaking now

**AE** : Omg just go get your candy now and you can brag about your ass later

**MZ** : You’re damn right I will

* * *

**pauseunpause** **→** **sevadus**

**pauseunpause** :  [ https://twitter.com/OMGchad/status/506327781333286912 ](https://twitter.com/OMGchad/status/506327781333286912)

**pauseunpause** : intersting

**sevadus** : ?

**pauseunpause** :  [ https://twitter.com/OMGchad/status/573537521457590274 ](https://twitter.com/OMGchad/status/573537521457590274)

**pauseunpause** : absolutely fascinating

**sevadus** : look i know my ass is fascinating but i dont see how this is relevant to anything

**pauseunpause** : lemme put this straight

**pauseunpause** : IT’S NOT

**sevadus** : are you fucking forreal right now

**pauseunpause** : i mean. you’re getting some precious alone time with chad

**pauseunpause** : just sayin  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sevadus** : we just got lost in boston after the meetup omfg

**pauseunpause** : and you were gone for hours

**pauseunpause** : even though yelp and google maps are conveniently there on your smartphone

**sevadus** : THE CONNECTION IS SHITTY IN BOSTON PLEASE

**pauseunpause** : right

**sevadus** : i dunno what to tell you, except that chad is a great person to be lost in boston with

**sevadus** : better than you. you would just be making fun of me the entire time

**sevadus** : I am a delicate human being with fragile emotions

**pauseunpause** : ok

**sevadus** : it’s true!!!

**pauseunpause** : but still

**pauseunpause** : hanging out with chad, huh

**pauseunpause** :  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sevadus** : look it didn’t mean anything omfg

**sevadus** : i barely know him

**sevadus** : stop doing the lenny face at me

**pauseunpause** : but you know him more now

**pauseunpause** :  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**pauseunpause** : the ~casual intimacy~

**pauseunpause** : did you two huddle for warmth in the cold

**sevadus** : jesus christ

**sevadus** : i express attraction to one guy and this is the treatment i get

**sevadus** : homphoboic

**pauseunpause** : when will you stop calling mildly inconvenient things “homophobic”

**sevadus** : when you stop being such a homophobe

**sevadus** : how will your fans like you now huh

**pauseunpause** : i know you’re trying to deflect the topic of one (1) chad johnson

**sevadus** : look i dont know how i feel about him except that the undercut made me feel really gay things

**sevadus** : but now i like him as a friend because he’s genuinely a fun person to be with

**sevadus** : there are you happy now

**pauseunpause** : i’m so glad you’re opening up to me :’)

**sevadus** : you forced me to do this now shut up and go take care of ur kid

**pauseunpause** : the disrespect

**pauseunpause** : now that’s biphobic

**sevadus** : don’t use the things i do to you against me

**sevadus** : that’s not fair

**pauseunpause** : OH HOW THE TURN TABLES

**sevadus** : shut the fuck up

* * *

**aureylian** **→** **mindcrack that ass open**

**aureylian** :  [ http://tumblr.com/tagged/chevadus ](http://tumblr.com/tagged/chevadus)

**pyro** : OwO what’s this?

**vechs** : do my eyes deceive me

**vechs** : is that

**vechs** : a new mindcrack ship?

**omgchad** : Omg

**sevadus** : are you forreal right now

**pauseunpause** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**millbee** : i can’t believe we’re singlehandedly watching a birth of a new mindcrack ship

**millbee** : the beauty of nature

**millbee** : put this on the new planet earth documentary

**aureylian** : i’m glad that the newborn shippers are documenting your little candy date from boston

**sevadus** : excuse you, that wasn’t just a little candy date

**sevadus** : me and chad were so cold 

**sevadus** : we’re west coast boys we can’t handle cold weather

**omgchad** : we could have died of hypothermia

**sevadus** : the disrespect!!!

**pauseunpause** : you couldn’t even find a fucking candy shop you ended up at a weed store

**millbee** : lmao what

**omgchad** : IT WASN’T A WEED STORE

**omgchad** : they were selling clothes with weed leaves on it

**pyro** : i can’t believe chad and sevadus are into drugs now :(

**sevadus** : i swear to god

**vechs** : what if this becomes bigger than team f1

**vechs** : OR NETHBO

**nebris** : excuse me, nothing will be as amazing as nethbo

**vechs** : Fake

**nebris** : blocked and reported

**millbee** : have you guys been checking the salad lately

**millbee** : there’s some good stuff there

**pauseunpause** : max i can’t believe you check the salad regularly

**millbee** : i like when people write about me

**millbee** : and that way i can see if they know me as well. if they

**pauseunpause** : i can’t believe you oh my god

**millbee** : you should try it, it’s so much fun. we should have a fanfic reading night

**pyro** : seconded

**vechs** : i’ll look at fanfics with you max

**nebris** : me too

**millbee** : ok i just made a new group chat

**pauseunpause** : jesus fucking christ you guys

* * *

**mcgamer** **→** **sevadus**

**mcgamer sent a screenshot**

**mcgamer** : i hope you don’t mind me asking

**mcgamer** : and you don’t have to reply to these messages at all if you’re not comfortable

**mcgamer** : but are you not straight?

**sevadus** : no i’m gay

**sevadus** : i thought you knew that?

**mcgamer** : no? i mean, we assumed but you never said outright to mindcrack

**sevadus** : wait really

**sevadus** : i thought i did

**mcgamer** : nope

**sevadus** : oh, i guess i should tell them then

**mcgamer** : how are you feeling today?

**sevadus** : i literally started crying god

**mcgamer** : totally understandable

**mcgamer** : me and my boyfriend straight up hugged and cried for probably half an hour

**sevadus** : that’s amazing :’)

**mcgamer** : do you have anyone special?

**sevadus** : nah not now

**sevadus** : i did skype call alex and a few twitch friends and we all cried in a video call and i got a bunch of messages from old friends and family

**sevadus** : it was a little weird but super nice nonetheless

**mcgamer** : of course

**mcgamer** : and i know we’re the only two gay guys in mindcrack so

**mcgamer** : if you ever need to talk about things my skype is always open!

**sevadus** : thank you! and you can talk to me whenever as well

**mcgamer** : <3 well i gotta go celebrate with my bf and friends so i’ll talk to you later!

**sevadus** : have fun!

* * *

**sevadus** **→** **aurey and her boys**

**sevadus** : did i not tell you guys i’m gay???

**pauseunpause** : i knew that

**sevadus** : shut up i meant everyone else

**pyro** : you never said it outright until now

**pyro** : i love you bro thank you for telling us :’)

**sevadus** : i mean i did make it obvious

**guude** : But still, thanks for telling us man :) you know we’re always here to support you no matter what

**aureylian** : <3 <3 <3

**pauseunpause** : did you know hecalled me crying

**sevadus** : DON’T EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT ALEX JESUS

**aureylian** : totally understandable!

**pyro** : i didn’t know matt was capable of crying

**sevadus** : they’re ~manly~ tears

**pauseunpause** : says the guy who was sobbing and hiccuping earlier

**sevadus** : @jason can you kick alex out of mindcrack

**pauseunpause** : jokes on you he’s sleeping and he loves me too much

**sevadus** : ugh whatever

**sevadus** : ANYWAYS

**sevadus** : i would appreciate it if you kept it within our circle though

**sevadus** : i’m not comfortable with telling the public yet

**guude** : of course! 

**sevadus** : SEE HE’S AWAKE YOU ASSHOLE

**pauseunpause** : he probably just woke up

**guude** : what if i just kick the both of you out

**aureylian** : lmao wrekt

**pauseunpause** : you WOULDN’T

**guude** : :)

* * *

**Chad Johnson** **→** **Matt Zagursky**

**CJ** : Hey, thanks for telling us earlier

**CJ** : I just caught up with all the messages in the group chat

**MZ** : Of course! You guys are like family to me and honestly I’m surprised I didn’t tell anyone yet

**CJ** : I know that you made it obvious but coming out can so difficult

**CJ** : My sister came out as trans and I’m so grateful that she has such a great support system because I couldn’t bear to see her get hurt

**MZ** : Yeah

**MZ** : You’re a great person, you know that Chad? You really care about the people you love

**CJ** : Thank you. You too!

**MZ** : :)

**CJ** : I can’t wait to see you at E3!

**MZ** : I know! And then we have London too lol

**MZ** : I can’t wait to see your apartment in LA

**CJ** : It’s pretty nice lol. I can’t wait to show you guys around! There’s a lot of great food places nearby. That’s my favorite part of LA

**MZ** : Much excites!

**CJ** : :D

**CJ** : Anyways, I gotta go to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?

**MZ** : Yeah! Good night Chad!

**CJ** : Gn <3

* * *

**_Los Angeles, E3_ **

**pauseunpause** **→** **sevadus**

**pauseunpause** :  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H84Z_CKbzqQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H84Z_CKbzqQ)

**sevadus** : don’t

**sevadus** : i swear to god alex if you do the lenny face i’m unfriending you

**pauseunpause** : :-)

**sevadus** : THAT’S EVEN WORSE

**sevadus** : i hate you so much

**pauseunpause** : where do i even begin

**sevadus** : YOU DON’T

**sevadus** : i’m leaving i’m having a great time in california i don’t deserve to be treated like this

**pauseunpause** : oooh are you going to go out with the bae :)

**pauseunpause** : shit you really did log out

**pauseunpause** : YOU AND THE FURRY BUTTPLUGS WON’T GET AWAY THIS TIME 

**pauseunpause** : YOU CAN’T GET AWAY FROM THE FACT THAT HE SAT IN UR LAP!!! THAT’S SOME GAY SHIT RIGHT THERE MATTHEW

**pauseunpause** : damn you really are gone

**pauseunpause** : the audacity

**pauseunpause** : i can’t wait for you to read these messages and die inside

* * *

**Matt Zagursky** **→** **Chad Johnson**

**MZ** : Hey, where are you? I lost you at the party lol

**MZ** : Guude went back to his hotel because he had a family emergency so he wanted to check up on us

**CJ** : I’m outside! I was actually gonna text you if you wanted to leave already

**MZ** : Yeah I’m not feelin it anymore

**CJ** : The hotel’s a bit far, do you just wanna stay over my place? My couch is super comfortable and I don’t want you to be taking an uber this late at night

**MZ** : Yeah, sure! I’ll head outside now

**CJ** : Ok

**MZ** : Thanks for letting me stay over, you’re the best

**CJ** : :D <3

* * *

_**London, Minecon** _

**Paul** **→** **Chad Johnson**

**Paul** : Dude

**Paul** : What’s going on between you and Matt

**CJ** : Nothing?

**CJ** : We ended up watching some youtubers

**CJ** : And I guess we fell asleep?

**Paul** : Interesting

**CJ** : I don’t see how that’s interesting

**Paul** : I woke up to you two cuddling like two puppies

**CJ** : He was gone when I woke up?

**Paul** : I mean Matt does tend to wake up really early

**Paul** : I didn’t want to make anything awkward I just wanted to know

**Paul** : You guys seem a great pair now that I think about it

**CJ** : Lol I dont think so

**CJ** : Matt is out of my league

**CJ** : I don’t have a chance

**Paul** : So you do have a crush on Matt

**CJ** : I guess

**CJ** : Wow that’s the first time I acknowledged it tbh

**Paul** : It feels nice sometimes to finally admit it

**Paul** : Also I don’t think he’s out of your league

**Paul** : I think it’s mutual. You guys have gotten really close these past few days

**Paul** : I had a hunch you two had something

**CJ** : We don’t really have something

**CJ** : I feel like he can find someone better than me

**Paul** : Don’t sell yourself short Chad

**Paul** : You’re cute and amazing and you’d be an amazing boyfriend

**CJ** : Thank you :’)

**Paul** : Also come to breakfast, the food is ready. We can talk about it more in the kitchen

**CJ** : Oooh yes I’m so hungry rn

* * *

**Matt Zagursky** **→** **Alex Edgar**

**MZ** : I slept with Chad

**AE** : EXCUSE ME WHAT

**MZ** : We were talking about the cube and we we ended up watching a few videos and we just ended up falling asleep together in the same bed

**AE** : Oh so you didn’t have sex?

**MZ** : No???

**AE** : Good grief Charlie Brown

**AE** : Warn a guy before you give him a heart attack

**AE** : That seems cute though

**MZ** : I woke up sleeping on top of his chest

**MZ** : I was the little spoon, Alex

**AE** : Um are you okay lol

**MZ** : I’m fine

**AE** : So you’re not really

**MZ** : No

**AE** : Okay, be perfectly honest to me right now

**AE** : How do you feel about Chad right now

**MZ** : I don’t know

**MZ** : It’s different when I look at him now

**MZ** : Not like a few months ago when I was just ogling him

**MZ** : It’s so easy to talk to him? He’s so nice and funny and cute and I love his smile

**AE** : Omg

**MZ** : Of course, he’s just playing it off like it’s nothing. Two guys that happened to fall asleep while watching youtube videos

**AE** : I mean maybe he’s freaking out too. But on the inside

**MZ** : I guess

**MZ** : We’re heading out to the convention right now. I’ll text you later

**AE** : Keep me updated 

**AE** : Don’t bottle up your emotions, Matt. You and Chad make a great team tbh

**MZ** : I guess

**AE** : You can always be gay with me

**MZ** : Thanks <3

* * *

**sevadus** **→** **pauseunpause**

**sevadus** : he’s so cute i want to scream for five hours

**pauseunpause** : thank you for being gay with me i love this

**pauseunpause** : i’ve seen chad’s vlogs and i love it you guys are so cute

**sevadus** : ugh

**sevadus** : does he even like guys

**sevadus** : please tell me alex

**pauseunpause** : i mean he has a huge crush on markiplier that he won't shut up about him

**pauseunpause** : (of course he would have a gay crush on the guy with the same hair as him)

**sevadus** : yeah, but did he SAY he was gay? or bi?

**pauseunpause** : he hasn’t

**sevadus** : fk

**pauseunpause** : listen matthew

**pauseunpause** : 1) he has an undercut 

**pauseunpause** : 2) he bleaches his hair to dye it red 

**pauseunpause** : 3) 89% of his wardrobe is all flannel 

**pauseunpause** : 4) he owns cats 

**pauseunpause** : there’s no way chad’s straight

**sevadus** : so you’re telling me chad’s a lesbian

**pauseunpause** : what i’m SAYING is that buddy you have a chance

**pauseunpause** : i can say this because i’ve had crushes on completely straight boys before. i have experience. i can see a completely straight boy from someone who isn’t

**sevadus** : if you say so

**pauseunpause** : i can literally hear the sass in that one don’t even test me

**pauseunpause** : i’m trying to give you a ray of light in this dark and trying time

**sevadus** : i know this and i love you

**pauseunpause** : on a more serious note, keep me updated okay?

**pauseunpause** : if chad ever hurts your feelings i’m gonna kill him even though i know him longer than i know you

**sevadus** : Alex omg :’)

**pauseunpause** : what can i say

**pauseunpause** : you’re my incredibly tall and angry gay son even though you’re a year older than me

**sevadus** : okay, logging off now, bye

**pauseunpause** : no matt stay

**pauseunpause** : MATTHEW 

**pauseunpause** : MATTHEW SEVADUS ZAGURSKY WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT

* * *

**sevadus** **→** **pauseunpause**

**sevadus** :  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv6hN8IsViE&t=12m47s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv6hN8IsViE&t=12m47s)

**sevadus** : he’s not looking for a relationship right now

**sevadus** : i might as well quit while i’m at it

**pauseunpause** : that was posted seven months ago

**pauseunpause** : that’s a long time ago

**sevadus** : that was posted this year alex

**sevadus** : and he puts a lot of importance on that ring

**pauseunpause** : i mean it might be different for you guys?

**pauseunpause** : he’s not looking for a relationship because of how busy he is with content creation

**pauseunpause** : but you two are in the same industry and you both understand the time consumption so there won’t be a lot of conflict there so i wouldn’t worry about that

**pauseunpause** : matt are you still there ?

**pauseunpause** : i can literally feel the deflation from your lack of responses

**pauseunpause** : how bad is this crush 

**pauseunpause** : i can meddle if you want. i mean cmon i get drunk with chad on fridays so i’m super close with him

**sevadus** : it’s fine

**pauseunpause** : fake

**sevadus** : i just need time to think about it okay? this is a lot to take in right now

**pauseunpause** : understandable

**pauseunpause** : but don’t sell yourself short dude. be your confident self like you usually are!! and if things don’t work out you have me and andrew and dan and bacon and a bunch other people to support you okay

**sevadus** : you’re right. thank you alex 

**pauseunpause** : do you wanna skype with me and zelda to take your mind off of things

**sevadus** : yes please <3

**pauseunpause** : <3

* * *

**aureylian** **→** **pauseunpause**

**aureylian** : i know you’re close with matt

**aureylian** : i mean i’m also close with him too but you seem like you guys share secrets w/ each other

**pauseunpause** : [eyes emoji]

**aureylian** : before we discuss this i just wanna say that i won’t say anything to anyone else i’m just curious i promise. 

**aureylian** : but i gotta know… is there something going on with chad and matt

**pauseunpause** : why do you ask

**aureylian** : i just ended a 3.5 skype call with chad talking about minecon and 80% of the time he talked about matt

**pauseunpause** : honestly i don’t know

**aureylian** : at first i brushed off “chevadus” because i thought it was just something the fans made up because they like shipping and that’s their thing

**aureylian** : but i feel like there’s something more that i can’t pinpoint my finger to

**pauseunpause** : what did chad tell you about minecon

**aureylian** : minecon more like… It’s The Chad and Matt Happy Hour

**aureylian** : literally he couldn’t stop talking about matt i feel like he was blushing at times but it’s hard to tell with that red hair

**pauseunpause** : i see

**aureylian** : why

**aureylian** : is there something i need to know

**pauseunpause** : i’m only telling you this because i trust you not to say anything

**aureylian** : of course!

**pauseunpause** : so they slept together the last night in london

**pauseunpause** : not “slept together” in that way but they fell asleep in the same bed

**pauseunpause** : apparently they spent most of the night watching youtube videos and they just fell asleep

**aureylian** : holy shit

**aureylian** : what kinda fanfic type of shit 

**pauseunpause** : although matt woke up early so he left before chad woke up

**aureylian** : and they never talked about it?

**pauseunpause** : nope

**aureylian** : huh. so they do like each other

**pauseunpause** : matt does but idk if chad returns the feelings

**aureylian** : psh he definitely does

**aureylian** : i’ve seen him with serious crushes before and this is turning out to be one

**pauseunpause** : …...huh

**pauseunpause** : what do we do with this information now

**aureylian** : we can…. Meddle

**aureylian** : UGH but i don’t wanna force them into anything

**pauseunpause** : i know

**pauseunpause** : i guess we can observe for now

**aureylian** : yeah i agree

**aureylian renamed this chat “Operation Chevadus”**

**pauseunpause** : i can’t believe you

**aureylian** : i can’t believe me either

* * *

**omgchad** **→** **aureylian**

**omgchad** : einr

**omgchad** : erin i hadc a revenlatino

**aureylian** : oh jesus

**aureylian** : you have to be careful of who you text during fancy fridays

**omgchad** : i am so carefl!!

**omgchad** : erin i li ke mathew so much he is l iteraly perfect and so cute adn so nice nda i love his smiel he’s way out of my leagur he also

**omgchad** : has relay soft hair

**omgchad** : i’m so gay  fo r him i want ot experience hte word with him

**aureylian** : chad drink some water and go to bed

**aureylian** : jesus what did they have you drinking

**omgchad added sevadus**

**omgchad** : :D

**aureylian** : CHAD

**sevadus** : ?

**omgchad** : MATTHEW

**omgchad** : mat t i just waned to say

**aureylian kicked omgchad out of the conversation**

**sevadus** : ?

**aureylian** : he is completely drunk and he’s not the right of mind

**aureylian added pauseunpause**

**aureylian** : alex i don’t know how drunk you are too but please tell chad to go to bed

**pauseunpause** : no t as bad as cdhad

**pauseunpause** : il l clal him

**sevadus** : what the fuck did you have to drink last night

**pauseunpause** : i had vodka ahd cha d had tequila

**aureylian** : god damn it

**pauseunpause** : LOO ILL CALL HIM

**pauseunpause** : drn k people lifting each other up

**sevadus** : good god

**sevadus** : what was chad even gonna say to me

**aureylian** : i have no clue but i kicked him out just in case he was gonna say something he would regret in the morning

**sevadus** : makes sense

**sevadus** : well, i got work to do so i’ll talk to you soon?

**aureylian** : yeah. don’t forget our meeting for the mindcrack marathon is tomorrow

**sevadus** : thanks erin, you’re the best for dealing with this lol

**aureylian** : i know lol ^^

* * *

**omgchad** **→** **aureylian**

**omgchad** : erin i am  _ so _ sorry about last night

**omgchad** : i owe you like 5 in-n-out double doubles when we’re in sf for the marathon

**aureylian** : it’s fine, you really don’t need to worry about it 

**omgchad** : :/

**aureylian** : i’m just curious about how you feel about matt that’s all

**omgchad** : i try not to think about it

**aureylian** : wait, why?

**omgchad** : it’s not gonna happen

**omgchad** : he’s too good for me

**aureylian** : CHAD NO 

**aureylian** : you’re an amazing and hardworking guy and you really care about the people you love and would make a wonderful boyfriend especially to someone like matt

**omgchad** : thanks :’)

**aureylian** : how are you feeling right now? i feel like this talk of crushes might be a bit too much for a hungover saturday morning

**omgchad** : yeah i’m dying but i got water and aspirin

**aureylian** : good

**aureylian** : get some rest okay? we can talk about this later

**aureylian** : say hi to waffles and cella for me <3

**omgchad** : will do <3

* * *

**pauseunpause** **→** **aureylian**

**pauseunpause** : holy shit last night

**aureylian** : i know

**aureylian** : wait you didn’t see what chad sent me originally

**aureylian sent a screenshot**

**pauseunpause** : holy shit

**aureylian** : like, i want them to figure things out for themselves

**aureylian** : BUT AT THE SAME TIME I WANT THESE TWO BOYS TO BE HAPPY AND I WANNA MAKE THAT HAPPEN

**pauseunpause** : i get that

**aureylian** : why are they like this

**pauseunpause** : they are two incredibly stubborn people of course they would have huge huge gay crushes with each other

**aureylian** : alex how much longer do we have to deal with this

**pauseunpause** : i’m looking out for the marathon when you guys are all finally in a room together

**aureylian** : me too

**aureylian** : maybe i should meddle then….. affect the playing field a little

**aureylian** : the chevadus ship has gotten so big lmao it’s so strange

**pauseunpause** : i can’t wait omg

**pauseunpause** : you’re gonna be the best wingman ever

**pauseunpause** : i’ll be there in spirit probably texting matt

**aureylian** : i feel like a secret agent on a mission

**pauseunpause** : you did name this chat “operation chevadus”

**aureylian** : shit ur right

**aureylian** : commence operation chevadus

* * *

_**San Francisco, Mindcrack Marathon** _

**Alex Edgar** **→** **Matt Zagursky**

**AE** : I’m pretty sure Chad likes you back

**MZ** : Sounds fake but okay

**AE** : Dude. I’ve seen the Mindcrack salad Google doc

**AE** : Why would he choose to read a Chevadus fic when there’s a million other fanfics of him and Vechs or Aurey or something

**AE** : There’s only like 2 chevadus fics out of the millions of chad/vechs fics out there. I know because I counted

**MZ** : Maybe he was just pandering for the views especially since chevadus is so new and popular with the Mindcrack fandom

**AE** : Matt!!! You are always usually so confident with everything. What makes it so different now

**MZ** : I don’t know?

**MZ** : He’s a great person and a wonderful friend and I really care about him? I don’t wanna make things weird if he doesn’t like me back especially since we’re both in Mindcrack

**MZ** : I’ll talk to you about this later, I have a lot of work to do for the marathon, okay?

**AE** : Sure thing. Keep me updated!

**MZ** : <3

* * *

**Matt Zagursky** **→** **Alex Edgar**

**MZ** : Chad and I made out and slept together

**AE** : MATTHGEW HOL Y SHTI

**AE** : I yelped and woke up Andrea 

**AE** : Jesus what a text to wake up to

**AE** : Not what I had in mind when I said to keep me updated

**AE** : But it’s a huge step forward for you two nonetheless. A VERY huge step

**AE** : Matt are you okay?

**AE** : Are you freaking out

**AE** : You’re not responding so you’re definitely freaking out

**MZ** : Can I call you

**AE** : Sure

* * *

**omgchad** **→** **aureylian**

**omgchad** : erin are you awake

**aureylian** : yeah i’m on the plane back home what’s up

**omgchad** : wait is that why you weren’t around during the dinner last night?

**aureylian** : yeah i wanted to leave early so i can get back to Boo as soon as possible

**omgchad** : oh that makes sense

**aureylian** : what’s up

**omgchad** : matt and i kissed last night

**aureylian** : lajnbf]p.]’

**omgchad** : or well… we made out

**aureylian** : I WAS DRINKING WATER WHEN YOU SENT THAT

**aureylian** : now i’m choking and the entire plane is looking at me

**omgchad** : sry

**aureylian** : what happened?

**omgchad** : we all got drunk at the dinner and drew had to get a few stuff back in the warehouse so me and matt decided to go with him and then we were all alone and we just started making out in the warehouse

**aureylian** : holy dear lord jesus

**aureylian** : and then?

**omgchad** : drew drove us back to our hotels

**omgchad** : where we kissed some more

**omgchad** : eventually we got so tired because of the alcohol and bc we’ve been up so long that we just ended up sleeping on top of each other

**omgchad** : we cuddled erin

**aureylian** : ummmm did you guys even talk about it this morning?

**omgchad** : No. matt’s flight is super early so i woke up alone

**aureylian** : are you even gonna plan to talk about it at all soon ? facetime or skype call?

**omgchad** : i dunno

**aureylian** : chad. you’re gonna have to talk to him or else it’s gonna bottle up and explode and one and probably both of you are gonna end up hurt

**omgchad** : ugh erin why are you always right

**aureylian** : because i’m the best

**aureylian** : please please PLEASE promise you’ll talk to him

**aureylian** : or else i’ll send videos of Boo begging you to engage in healthy communication with matthew

**aureylian** : she also thinks you guys would be great together

**aureylian** : think about boo chad.  you wouldn’t wanna disappoint her

**omgchad** : you WOULDN’T

**aureylian** : dont even TEMPT ME

**aureylian** : honestly, though

**aureylian** : i care about you two and you are two of my amazing friends and i 100% support you two as a couple because you are so great for each other

**aureylian** : and even then you two are great friends and an amazing pair and i wouldn’t want anything bad to happen between you two as a result of this

**omgchad** : me either

**aureylian** : i hope it works out between you two

**omgchad** : me too

* * *

**Chad Johnson** _ @OMGchad _   
Feeling really down rn. I am not looking for sympathy just weird how after such a great weekend I am feeling so overwhelmed. time will heal.

**Matt Zagursky** _@Sevadus_  
@OMGchad <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mindcrack marathon straight up killed me btw


End file.
